Prior to the present invention, in the matter of having packaged helium-containing inflated "party"-balloons, which spring upwardly from a containing box or container when normally the lid or top of the box or container is opened, after typically untieing the party-ribbons thereon, thereby creating a festive atmosphere. A major disadvantage to the sole above-noted party-balloon package is that the individual inflated balloon each and all occupy so great a volume that it is necessary to utilize a large box or other large container for containing the party-balloons in the balloon-releasing box or container. While size might not seem such an important matter in some businesses, the large size of such party boxes raise particular problems to both the purchasing public as well as to the sellers who often sell such party balloon packages by mail order for shipment by mail.
Moreover, heretofore based on current technology, there has not existed nor has it been possible to make such packages small, without the sacrifice of reducing the number and/or size of balloon(s).